


Amistades Peligrosas

by Bitter9k



Series: Dramiones: Serie de adaptaciones de época [1]
Category: Dangerous Liaisons (1988), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les liaisons dangereuses | Dangerous Liaisons - Choderlos de Laclos
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Georgian Period, Revenge Sex, dramione - Freeform, romance histórico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter9k/pseuds/Bitter9k
Summary: La perversa y fascinante Marquesa Henrietta de Zabini planea vengarse de su último amante, con la ayuda de su viejo amigo, el Vizconde Malfoy, tan calculador y depravado como ella. Una virtuosa mujer casada, Lady Hermione de Weasley, se verá involucrada en las insidiosas maquinaciones de este par.Basada en la excelente adaptación cinematográfica de la novela de Choderlos de Laclos, Amistades Peligrosas de Stephen Frears (1988) este recrea el ambiente de lujo, ocio y perversión reinante en el seno de la aristocracia en la época anterior al inicio de la Revolución Francesa, de una forma no tan sádica como mi adorado Donatien Alphonse.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Mrs Zabini/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramiones: Serie de adaptaciones de época [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837312
Kudos: 2





	Amistades Peligrosas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en el mundo de Harry Potter por J.K. Rowling

“.. Mi querido Vizconde de Malfoy ¡Debe usted volver de inmediato a la ciudad! ¿Qué hay de hacer allá en casa de su anciana tía, cuando aquí en la ciudad requiero de su presencia y servicios? He tenido la más excelente idea, y solo en vuestro capaz ejecutar confió, y dado que ha usted abusado incansablemente de mis bondades, las cuales dejó de aprovechar ya hace mucho tiempo además, debe venir a seguir mis órdenes a mis pies de inmediato, pues mi bondad puede más que vuestro adiós.  
  
Vuelva de inmediato mi Vizconde, esta hazaña es digna de amor y venganza, y no dudo que será una para añadir a sus proezas no tan bien comentadas como se debería. Sin mas preámbulo, le cuento. Mi prima Lady de Greengrass ha decidido casar a su hija ¡Con nada más y nada menos que el Conde de Lestrange! Hiervo de rabia.... ¿Acaso no usted también? ¿O ya le ha perdonado a ese infame, que aun siendo mi pretendiente terminase en los brazos de Madame Rosier quien en ese momento era la receptora de vuestras bondades? Yo no puedo ser tan benevolente… Pero la idea de la posible venganza tranquiliza mi agitado espíritu. Como bien recordará usted su ridícula obsesión con que el recato de las rubias es el más absurdo de sus pensamientos, sin mencionar su deseo de una educación de convento, lo que sin duda es el causante de la actitud lerda como ninguna de la hermosa Daphne, que con una mirada lánguida me da certeza de que no solo obtendrá satisfacción a costa del Conde, si no también siguiendo sus epicúreas proezas.  
  
Venga a mi encuentro, estaré a la espera de su llegada para concertar los últimos detalles de este encargo. Así dicho esto me despido, a la espera de su asistencia hoy en la tarde.

Londres, 4 de abril de 17...”

  
  


Una vez escrita la carta, solo le quedaba recibir a las siervas para bañar, aceitar y vestir su cuerpo, y dar inicio al nuevo proyecto de la reconocida Marquesa Henrietta de Zabini. Con esto en mente tomó el rostro de la más hermosa de sus doncellas para verla a la cara. “La única forma de ser una mujer de mundo es usando tus atributos querida, ser hermosa y astuta es lo que más valor tiene para una mujer de esta sociedad.” La joven le sonrió tímida, y bajó la vista inmediatamente. Prometedora como ninguna de las otras, esta niña tenía potencial, pensó para sí Henrietta. Piel fina y tersa que aún permite un fácil sonrojo de mejillas, cabello brillante y sedoso, labios carnosos e invitadores. Ya era hora de volver a poner uno de sus juegos en marcha. ¿Y qué mejor que destruir la reputación de ese canalla con tan lujuriosa diversión?

Ya cuando las criadas terminaran de coser su corpiño y las telas para mi vestimenta del día, procedería a escribirle a su “tan adorada” prima de Greengrass para concertar una cita esta tarde, confiando en que su plan está marchando a la perfección.

  
  


* * *

Un grupo de seis criados atendiendo las necesidades más íntimas y básicas son el primer contacto de _Monsieur_ Lord Malfoy todas las mañanas. O más bien tardes, pues gustaba de dormir hasta que el sol estaba casi en su cenit. Con una toalla con la que limpiaba sus intimidades nocturnas y un café, dejaba hacer sus tareas a sus siervos mientras ponía en orden sus ideas y deberes del día.

Ya casi era hora de visitar a la Marquesa de Zabini, por lo que había puesto especial atención a su atuendo ese día, atendiendo con una salvaje sed de entretenimiento después de haber estado confinado a la mansión Black por más de dos meses. Se tomó un tiempo para disfrutar la ansiedad previa a una cacería álgida y midiendo con detenimiento sus opciones. Había otro trofeo entre sus deseos, y él no era un hombre que esperase mucho para obtener lo que quería, pero esta oportunidad quizás pudiese funcionar para ambos logros.

En el carruaje de ida se tomó un tiempo para poder controlar sus emociones al máximo. Una mente fría y calculadora lograba mucho más que el rendirse a sus impulsos, como le había demostrado su principal mentora de los placeres, la mismísima Marquesa. Al acercarse a la mansión vio con una sonrisa al objeto de su misión ver sorprendida por la ventana y salir corriendo, probablemente a esconderse entre las faldas de su madre. Sin duda lerda, pero con posibilidades.

* * *

  
“Y bien, querida Daphne, ¿Qué te ha parecido la estadía en la sociedad fuera del convento?” Henrietta dijo dirigiéndose a Daphne, quien se encontraba algo inquieta al retirarse de la ventana.

“Muy bien...Creo...” Casi susurró tímidamente tras la silla de su madre.

“Le he dicho que mire, aprenda y hable sólo cuando se le dirige directamente.” Espetó su madre casi pisando sus palabras. Claramente la habían sacado de una prisión a otra.

“Ya veremos qué hacemos para entretenerte querida. ” Sonrió la Marquesa sintiendo sonar la puerta de la entrada. El mozo traía una nota en una bandeja de plata, un invitado anunciándose. Miró a su prima saboreando anticipadamente su reacción, comentándole “Malfoy está aquí.” Su cara de sorpresa no la decepcionó.

“¿Lo vas a recibir?

“ Por supuesto, y tú también.” Aseguró Henrietta con voz demandante. Procedieron a sentarse en los divanes de visitas esperando su llegada.

“El Señor Vizconde de Malfoy, hija mía, a quien probablemente no recuerdes… Excepto quizás porque es notablemente encantador… No abre la boca sin antes calcular qué daño puede hacer. ”

“¿Y por qué lo reciben entonces _Maman_?” Pregunto inocentemente la pobre niña.

“Nadie le dice que _no_ a Lord Malfoy” Contestó Lady Greengrass como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo mientras un criado abria la puerta para la entrada del Vizconde.

“Vizconde Malfoy ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!” Dijo Henrietta mientras todas hacían una reverencia de saludo, la cual Draco respondió mientras se acercaba a besar la mano de la Marquesa, aprovechando para intercambiar una mirada lasciva antes de voltear a saludar a las demás.

“¡Lady Greengrass, qué alegría verla!” Acercándose beso su mano, mientras ella respondía incómoda “¿Recuerda a mi hija Daphne?”

“Desde luego.” Comentó Draco aun sosteniendo su mano, consciente de su embarazo al respecto. “¿Quién iba a sospechar que florecería así?”

Deslizó su mano para soltarla viendo como quedaba en un estado agitado. La Marquesa sonreía indescifrablemente mientras Draco comenzó a caminar pasando por detrás de Daphne, quien estaba de pie detrás del diván donde se sentaba su tía, y rozó a propósito la cola de su vestido mientras ella daba un brinquito sobresaltada. “Quería verles antes de dejar la ciudad de nuevo”

“Oh Vizconde ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acaba de llegar, no lo permitiremos. ¿Por qué quiere irse? ”

“Londres en agosto... Ustedes saben… Y además, debo visitar a mi tía. Está siempre sola en Wiltshire ”

“Oh, pues su tía, Lady Black ha tenido el detalle de invitarnos a su _château_. ¿Le enviaría recuerdos de nuestra parte?”

“Delo por hecho madame.” Dijo sin mover la vista del pecho de Daphne, notoriamente lujurioso. Ella alterada se puso de pie rápidamente.

“Es hora de llevarte a casa Daphne.”

“ Pero _Maman_ , en el convento me acostaba a las 9” Intentó alegar Daphne, pero ya su madre se había despedido rápidamente y salido de la habitación, así que la siguió con un mohín en la boca.

La Marquesa se echó a reír satisfecha. Luego se dirigió a Draco. “¿Vuestra tía?”

“Así es.”

“Creí que ya había dispuesto todo para para dejaros toda la herencia de los Black.”

¿Recuerdas por qué te he llamado?

“Quería pensar que por el placer de mi compañía.”

“No seas tonto Draco, tu compañía siempre es deliciosa. Pero realmente es importante este proyecto en particular… El Conde no estará en Londres hasta finales de este año, pues está de viaje de negocios en París… Así que tendrás tiempo de sobra. ”

“¿Para qué?” Dijo fingiendo ignorancia y una atención intensa por una lámpara, mientras la marquesa se acercaba y le susurraba al oído. “Lo principal para él...Es una virtud garantizada, y ella es hermosa. No hay nada que perder” Ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos lentamente por sus hombros, acariciándolo como un gato viendo su presa. “Y cuando él vuelva de la luna de miel será el hazmerreír de todo Londres.”

“Sí…” Sonrió Draco con una mirada malévola.

“Amor y venganza. Tus favoritos.” Susurro casi tocando el lóbulo de su oreja, pero de pronto Draco se deshizo de ella y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

“No. No puedo.”

“¿¡Que!? ¡No juegues conmigo, Draco!”

“No, en serio. No puedo.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Es demasiado fácil.” Se dio vuelta para verla, pensando cómo se veía adorable con sus labios apretados. Ella no sabía tolerar cuando alguien le decía que no. “Ella es una inocente.” Explicó el. “No sabe nada. Sentirá curiosidad, sucumbirá… Y la tendré de espaldas antes de que pueda desenvolver su primer ramo de flores.” La Marquesa se deslizó en el diván frustrada, resoplando con hastío, mientras él seguía hablando. 

“Cualquier hombre lo conseguiría, y tengo que pensar en mi reputación.” La marquesa molesta no le dirigía la mirada y movía el pie en señal de irritación. El se acerco a ella adoptando una actitud más paciente y conciliadora. “Veo que tendré que decirte todo.”

“Por supuesto que sí” Respondió aun airada.

El suspiro antes de continuar. “Mi tía no se encuentra sola en este momento, tiene a una amiga con ella. Una joven… Lady de Weasley”

Ella resopló sonriendo incrédula “No lo dices en serio...”

“Seducir a una mujer famosa por su virtud, su devoción y su felicidad conyugal… ¿Qué podría darme mayor prestigio?”

“Consideró degradante tener por rival a un marido. Será humillante si fracasas y vulgar si lo logras. ¿Y dónde está Monsieur Weasley?”

“Presidiendo un proceso interminable en Glasgow.”

“No creo que esperes sentir ningún placer realmente.”

“Oh, sí. Porque no intentó quebrantar sus prejuicios. Quiero que crea en Dios, en la virtud, y en el matrimonio… y aun así no pueda dominarse. Quiero sentir la emoción… De verla traicionar lo que más le importa. Seguro que lo entiendes. Después de todo 'traición' es tu palabra favorita.

“No, no…” Dijo ella condescendiente, y viendo hacia la ventana, como perdida en sus pensamientos. “Es 'crueldad'.Creo que tiene un peso más noble.” Volteo sonriendo y se puso de pie saliendo de la sala. El la siguió.

“¿Cómo está Warrington?” 

“Estoy bastante satisfecha con el. ”

“¿Es tu único amante?”

Henrietta miró hacia arriba haciendo memoria, y con cara extrañada respondió. “Sí.”

“Deberías tener otro. No es sana esa exclusividad.”

“Draco... ¿No estarás celoso cierto?”

“Claro que sí. Warrington no te merece.”

Ella lo miró extrañada pero risueña. “Creía que era tu amigo.”

“Por eso sé lo que digo. Deberías planear una infidelidad.” La tomó del brazo mientras ella le sonreía cómplice y halagada. “Conmigo, por ejemplo.” Ella aún resentida le contestó después de una pausa.

“Me niegas un simple favor...¿y además quieres que te complazca?

“Me niego porque es demasiado fácil. No parecería una conquista. Tengo que cumplir mi destino…” Dijo acercándose más y tomándola por la cintura. “Debo ser fiel…” Bajo su rostro hasta rozar el nacimiento de sus pechos en el escote y con dulzura los beso. “A mi profesión.” Y comenzó a alejarse ya en el vestíbulo de la salida. A sus espaldas en la escalera la Marquesa le contestó.

“Está bien. Vuelve cuando conquistes a Lady Weasley. Y yo te ofreceré… Una recompensa.”

“¡Amor mío!” Sonrió victorioso y hambriento. 

“¡Pero...! Te exigiré una prueba de ello.

“¡Desde luego!”

“Una prueba escrita. No negociable.” Draco miró al suelo sopesando la situación.

“¿Supongo que no hay posibilidad de un anticipo?” Ella le dio la sonrisa más hermosa que guardaba. La sonrisa de la victoria. Solo verla ganar era una dicha por ver esa expresión salvaje y ambiciosa en su rostro.

“Buenas noches, Vizconde.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este capítulo! Y en especial muchas gracias a @gagz9k (en instagram) por la hermosa portada!! 
> 
> Decidí hacer esta adaptación porque siento que veo demasiado a Draco y Hermione en ella, y siendo mis personajes favoritos en demasiadas historias que son maravillosas, esta será parte de una serie en donde haré diversas adaptaciones de personajes de Harry Potter en universos alternos. Si te gusto esta historia deja un comentario y si no te gusto siéntete bienvenido a dar un feedback positivo también.


End file.
